My Endless Love
by sehyun14
Summary: [Oneshoot] [FF by Hyurien92] Mencintai tidak harus memiliki itulah kata-kata pepatah zaman dulu, namun salahkah ia jika menentang pepatah tersebut dan memilih keegoisanya untuk tetap bersama pria yang dia cintai? #Pairing ChanBaek/ BaekYeol & KrisBaek!


**My Endless Love**

 **Author :**

Hyurien92

 **Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun (20)

Park Chanyeol (23)

Kris (25)

 **Genre :**

Romace Angst Yaoi

 **Disclaimer :**

No Plagiat CHingu! No Copy Paste! Semua Cast yang ada di FF ini milik TUHAN dan Keluarga para Cast masing-masing ^_^

FF ini murni hasil karya imajinasi Hyurien92 Eonni! Sehyun hanya mempostkan di ffn sehyun dan sudah mendapat persetujuan langsung dari Authornya. Tolong berikan respon baik pada FF ini karena ini pertama kalinya Hyu Eonni debut sebagai Author ChanBaek hehe. Hope you guys like it!

 **YAOI! BOY X BOY! BOYS LOVE!**

 **DLDR!**

 **We Are One!**

* * *

 _Pernahkah kau merasa hidup tak adil untukmu? Pernahkah kau merasa jika seumur hidupmu kau tak pernah mendapatkan cinta? Dan jika kau dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang sangat sulit untuk kautentukan, pilihan mana yang akan kaupilih? Menuruti egomu atau membiarkan orang yang kaucintai bahagia?_

 _"Kau menerima perjodohan ini, itu artinya kau harus menerima segala konsekuensi yang ada"_

 _"inikah konsekuensi yang kaumaksud?_

 _"Tak bisakah kau mencintaiku walau hanya sedikit saja? Tak bisakah kau menghargai perasaanku yang begitu besar padamu?"_

 _"Jika suatu saat nanti aku mencintai mu, ku rasa itu hanya keterpaksaan"_

* * *

"APA? Dijodohkan? Kalian bercanda" seru pemuda bernama Chanyeol.

"Benar, kalian berdua sudah dewasa. Selain itu kami semua sudah bersahabat sejak lama jadi apa salahnya jika persahabatan itu berkembang menjadi hubungan besan?" Tuan Park—ayah Chanyeol—menjawab pertanyaan putranya dengan santai.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintai Baekhyun" sontak pernyataan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut bagai tersengat ribuan volt listrik.

" Apa yang kaukatakan Chanyeol? Bukankah selama ini kalian begitu dekat dan saling melengkapi?" kali ini Nyonya Park yang angkat suara

"Aku dan Baekhyun hanya teman biasa, tidak ada cinta di antara kami" bantah putranya.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu" perkataan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun, urung dicegah.

"Kau bilang apa?" pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun tersebut berusaha memperjelas pendengarannya.

Sambil menghela napas Baekhyun pun mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dia katakan dari dulu. "Aku mencintaimu sejak kecil, Yeol, sadarkah kau bahwa sikap manjaku padamu selama ini karena aku mecintaimu dan selalu ingin bersamamu?"

"Jadi kau menerima perjodohan ini? Begitu?" sahut pemuda yang lebih tinggi seakan mengerti arah pembicaraan Baekhyun,.

"Benar, aku menerimanya bahkan aku bersyukur orang tua kita melakukan perjodohan ini, karena dengan begitu aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya."

Mendengar ucapan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya mencibir "Walau aku tidak mencintaimu, kau masih mau menerima perjodohan ini? Ah tentu saja kamu mencintaiku sejak kecil maka sudah pasti kamu menerimanya " Monolognya.

"Benar." Sahut Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Kau egois." Geram Chanyeol berusaha menahan emosinya karena tidak menyangka pemuda mungil yang begitu di lindunginya seperti saudara lebih memilih perjodohan gila ini.

Baekhyun kembali menghela napas guna meredakan gejolak emosi yang dirasakannya yang sudah tentu adalah emosi kesedihan.

"Aku memang egois, sudah cukup bagiku menerima perlakuanmu yang hanya menganggapku teman, Yeol. Sudah saatnya pertemanan itu berubah ke arah yang lebih serius". Egoiskah? Memang, tapi Baekhyun seakan tidak perduli.

Hening.

Hanya itu yang terasa.

"Baiklah, semua orang sudah setuju dengan perjodohan ini." Ucap Tuan Park memecah keheningan yang tercipta " maka sud—"

Belum sempat Tuan Park menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Park Chanyeol lebih dulu membantah keras rencana perjodohan tersebut. Karena menurutnya, pernikahan tanpa didasari cinta atau pun cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu pernikahan konyol yang akan menyakiti kedua belah pihak.

"Tapi aku tidak. Ayah, ibu, aku sudah dewasa aku bisa menentukan pilihanku tanpa campur tangan kalian. Aku tidak mungkin menikahi orang yang tidak kucintai. Ayolah batalkan pernikahan konyol ini. Apa kalian tidak mengerti perasaanku?" Chanyeol berusaha bersikap sopan di hadapan orangtuanya walau sebenarnya dia marah pada pasangan Park tersebut.

" Ayah dan ibumu setuju, orang tua Baekhyun setuju bahkan Baekhyun pun setuju. 5 banding 1, kau kalah anakku. Minggu depan kalian akan menikah. Dan keputusan ayah tidak bisa diganggu gugat" Dengan begitu Tuan dan Nyonya Park serta orang tua Baekhyun yang dalam kasus ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengingat kebaikan yang telah dilakukan keluarga Park kepada mereka berlalu meninggalkan dua pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menikah.

"Kau menerima perjodohan ini bearti kau harus menerima konsekuensinya, dan jangan pernah menyesalinya."

Baekhyun menggeleng "Apa pun itu asal bisa bersamamu aku tidak akan menyesal"

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kau begitu egois"

"Meskipun aku egois, tapi aku tidak akan menyesal"

"Baik. Mari kita lihat seberapa kuat kau memainkan peranmu di sandiwara yang kaubuat" Pemuda tinggi tersebut akhirnya berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini?" sontak suara tersebut mengagetkan Baekhyun

"Kris, sejak kapan kau di situ?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun Kris terus berjalan menghampirinya, "kau terlalu bodoh jika harus melakukan semua ini, lepaskanlah dia" ucap Kris sembari duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Tidak"

"Baekhyun sadarlah, kalau semua ini bukan hanya menyakiti adikku tapi juga kau dan aku"

Baekhyun pun menoleh setelah mendengar pengakuan Kris "Apa maksudmu dengan menyakitimu?"

"Baek, tahukah kau bahwa selama ini aku mencintaimu? Mendambakanmu bahkan ingin sekali memilikimu? Apakah sikap yang kutunjukkan selama ini tidak bisa membuatmu mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya kepadamu?" Ucap Kris sembari memegang lembut tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau—"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya sesuatu yang basah telah menyentuh bibirnya, lembut tanpa tuntutan.

 _PLAK_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat sempurna di pipi mulus Kris.

"Apa kau gila, _huh_?" Baekhyun berusaha meredam amarah nya "Inikah sambutanmu pada calon adik ipamu?"

"Kau memang akan menjadi adik iparku namun bagiku kau tetaplah orang yang kucintai Baek"

"Terserah kau saja" Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Kris seorang diri namun sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar lenyap dari hadapannya, Kris sempat melontarkan kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun terpekur selama beberapa detik.

"Byun Baekhyun, suka atau tidak aku akan terus mencintaimu dan selama nya akan menunggumu."

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku Kris, kumohon hargai keputusanku" Setelahnya, Baekhyun benar-benar meninggalkan Kris.

Hari ini, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan segera meresmikan hubungan mereka di hadapan pendeta dan berjanji akan selalu bersama baik suka maupun duka. Baekhyun tahu janji suci tersebut sama sekali tidak ada harganya bagi Chanyeol, lelaki yang belasan tahun ini selalu bertahta di hatinya. Namun Baekhyun seakan tak perduli, asalkan bisa bersama Chanyeol apa pun akan dia lakukan sekalipun melukai banyak orang dan juga dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, tampan dan elegan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kemeja dan _tuxedo_ putih membalut tubuh mungilnya dengan sempurna. Senyum bahagia tak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya, sungguh Baekhyun merasa dia adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri seorang Park Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu gagah dengan setelan jas berwarna putih yang dikenakannya. Sebuah senyum lebar pun tak lepas dari bibir Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun tahu senyuman itu hanyalah kepalsuan semata.

"Sekarang kalian telah resmi menjadi suami istri, kau diperkenankan mencium mempelaimu Chanyeol- _ssi_ " seru pendeta yang beberapa saat lalu memberkati pernikahan dua pemuda tersebut.

Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol pun mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, tak bisa dipungkiri pemuda mungil tersebut juga menikmati ciumannya dan berharap bisa menerima ciuman seperti ini setiap harinya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bodoh, dia tahu kalau ciuman ini hanyalah formalitas dari pernikahan yang sebenarnya sebuah keterpaksaan, dan tepuk tangan pun membahana di seluruh ruangan.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa merah, tercetak jelas di raut wajahnya kalau dirinya begitu lelah hari ini. Lelah akan pernikahan gila yang baru saja dilaluinya juga lelah akan sandiwara yang entah sampai kapan harus dilakoninya. Di ambang pintu terlihat Baekhyun begitu kesusahan membawa barang-barang miliknya masuk ke rumah, beberapa koper besar tentu tak sepadan dengan tubuh mungilnya. Chanyeol tahu itu namun dia seakan tak peduli, sudah cukup baginya berpura-pura bahagia hari ini dan dia tidak mau menambahnya dengan berpura-pura baik kepada Baekhyun.

"Yeol, bisakah kau membantuku membawa barang-barang ini? Aku kesusahan memindahkannya" pinta Baekhyun lirih. Sebenarnya dia tahu kalau Chanyeol pasti menolak permintaannya tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, pikirnya.

Tanpa mengindahkan permintaan Baekhyun, pemuda tinggi tersebut berlalu dan menuju kamar 'mereka' Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas "Chanyeol pasti lelah Baek, atau dia tidak mendengar ucapanmu, iya pasti seperti itu" monolognya. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan membawa koper-koper miliknya menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua.

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak sempurna tepat ketika dia membuka pintu kamar. Bagaimana tidak, di hadapannya terpampang tubuh polos Chanyeol yang Baekhyun berani bertaruh semua orang di dunia ini pasti menginginkan sentuhannya. Chanyeol hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sementara pada tubuh bagian atasnya, tercetak jelas setiap otot yang di miliki Chanyeol—walau tidak seberapa, tapi itu cukup membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun meneguk kasar ludahnya. SEMPURNA itulah gambaran seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku" seru Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun, dan dia bersyukur seruan tersebut membuatnya sadar sebelum fantasi liar menggerogoti pikiran nya.

15 menit berlalu namun Chanyeol tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Merasa khawatir dan takut jika suaminya melakukan hal aneh, Baekhyun pun berniat mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan memanggil Chanyeol. Dengan berat hati Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya namun gerakannya terhenti tepat ketika lelaki tersebut mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sedang bernyanyi.

Untuk beberapa detik Baekhyun hanya berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi sembari menikmati setiap alunan lagu yang didendangkan suami nya. Merasa Chanyeol baik-baik saja, Baekhyun kembali berjalan menuju lemari pakaian guna melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

 _KLEK_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi kini berjalan menuju lemari pakaian di mana tubuhnya masih terbalut handuk sama seperti sebelumnya. Aroma maskulin menguar dari tubuhnya, belum lagi rambut basahnya yang acak-acakan namun itu justru menambah kesan tampan pada diri seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya bisa kembali menelan ludah melihat punggung yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya. Menyadari tatapan sang istri, Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya hingga kini dadanyalah yang berada tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda mungil yang kini menatap tubuhnya. Dengan seringaian timpang dia pun mendekati Baekhyun "kenapa? Kau menginginkannya".

"Ap—"

Tanpa komando lagi Chanyeol langsung menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang dan menindihnya sambil berusaha menciuminya. Baekhyun meronta sekuat tenaga menolak perlakuan kasar sang Suami, walau dia ingin sekali menerima setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Chanyeol tapi bukan dengan cara kasar seperti ini.

"Hen- Hentikan!" Baekhyun di sela–sela ciuman yang di terimanya. Kembali dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil menjauhkan Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya, napasnya terengah-engah seakan habis berlari puluhan kilometer jauhnya, sembari merapikan pakaiannya yang setengah terbuka.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya? Bukankah kau menginginkannya?" ejek Chanyeol

"kau sudah gila, Yeol!"

"kenapa? Bukankah kita memang harus melalukannya? Itu, 'kan, yang kau inginkan? Kau mencintaiku, jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika kau memberikannya. Ayolah jangan munafik Byun Baekhyun, aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu".

Sungguh Baekhyun ingin sekali menampar wajah tampan suaminya, ucapannya benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya "Aku memang mencintaimu tapi bukan bearti aku akan memberikannya dengan cara seperti ini." Ucapnya tajam

"Kau munafik, kau tahu itu, Byun."

"Terserah apa penilaianmu, Tuan Park"

Semilir angin menerpa wajah pemuda mungil itu,membuat rambut hitam nya bergerak mengikuti embusan angin. Oh benar, setelah kejadian suami yang hampir memerkosanya, Baekhyun langsung pergi keluar. Baekhyun tidak tahu ke mana kaki membawanya. Yang pemuda itu tahu saat ini dia sudah berada di sebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tinggal barunya. Dihempaskan tubuhnya di sebuah bangku taman sambil membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut nya.

" _kau menerima perjodohan ini bearti kau harus menerima konsekuensinya "_

Perkataan tersebut terngiang-ngiang di otaknya

 _Apakah ini konsekuensi yang Chanyeol maksud?_ Batinnya

" _Kau tidak harus melakukannya Baek itu akan membuatmu menderita. Lepaskanlah Chanyeol! Biarkan dia bahagia dengan pilihannya. Jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini, kau sendiri yang akan terluka, dan aku tidak mau kau mengalaminya_."

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba bergema di telinga pemuda bermarga Byun tersebut.

"Benar, aku tidak mungkin selamanya seperti ini, aku akan melepaskan Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun seakan menjawab perkataan yang beberapa detik lalu bergema di pendengarannya

" _Jangan! Kamu tidak boleh melepaskan apa yang sudah kamu dapatkan_ _,_ _Byun, kamu mencintai Chanyeol sejak kecil sudah selayaknya jika saat ini kau memilikinya, ingatlah perjuan_ _g_ _anmu untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol_."

Sebuah suara lain menginterupsi.

" _Jangan dengarkan dia Baek,_ _mencintai bukan berarti harus memiliki"_

" _Omong kosong, itu hanya cerita zaman dulu, sekarang mencintai berarti harus memiliki tak peduli apa_ _pun caranya_."

Terjadi perdebatan hebat dalam diri Baekhyun.

" _Baekhyun, ingatlah jangan sia-sia kan rasa cintamu yang selama belasan tahun ini kau jaga. Apa pun yang terjadi dan bagaimanapun caranya pertahankan Chanyeol di_ _sisimu"_

" _Kumohon Baekhyun jangan turuti printahnya, kalau tidak kau sendirilah yang akan terluka nantinya. Kumohon."_

" _Tak masalah, walau saat ini dirimu terluka tapi yakinlah kelak kau akan mendapatkan apa yang seharus nya kamu dapatkan. Yang sekarang kau lakukan hanya menuruti apa yang kukatakan"_

" _Tidak Baekhyun! Jangan! Kumohon,jang—"_

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

Baekhyun berteriak sekuat tanaga yang dimilikinya, tak memedulikan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang pastinya menganggap lelaki tersebut gila.

Di kamar itu, Baekhyun melihat suaminya sedang tertidur pulas, perlahan pemuda tersebut mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Di pandangnya terus wajah tampan sang suami yang sempurna tanpa cela bagaikan dipahat oleh tangan sang Dewa. Jemari Baekhyun pun terangkat untuk membelai lembut pipi mulus Chanyeol dan mengecup pelan keningnya agar pemuda yang tengah tertidur tersebut tak terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Ijinkan aku memiliki ini untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya, Yeol." Ucapnya lirih.

"BAEKHYUN! Di mana kamu? Cepat keluar!" Suara Chanyeol bergema di setiap ruangan. Terdengar dari nada suaranya, pemuda jangkung ini sedang menahan gejolak emosinya. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya sontak menghampiri suaminya.

"Ada apa, yeol?" sahut nya terengah-engah.

"Dari mana saja kamu? Tenggorokanku sampai sakit hanya untuk berteriak memanggilmu."

"Aku—"

"Cepat buatkan aku makanan! Aku lapar"

"Tapi apa tidak sebaiknya kamu mandi dulu, Yeol, agar kau—"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah hantaman keras mendarat sempurna pada sebuah meja. Telinga Baekhyun berdengung mendengarnya, pria tersebut refleks memejamkan matanya takut sesuatu yang sakit akan menimpanya. Selama beberapa menit Baekhyun tetap pada posisinya, dan ketika pemuda tersebut membuka mata, Chanyeol sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Jarak keduanya hanya berkisar 5 senti dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan embusan napas hangat menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Kuberitahu satu hal, jangan pernah membantah ucapanku. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menuruti setiap kata yang kuucapkan karena itu sudah menjadi kewajibanmu sebagi seorang istri. Mengerti?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Chanyeol menjadi geram.

"Kau mengerti dengan ucapanku, Byun?"

"Mengerti" cicitnya.

Sebuah senyuman sinis tersungging di bibir Chanyeol. "Bagus, sekarang siapkan makanan." Perintahnya lembut. "Oh satu lagi " ucap Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun pergi dari hadapannya, "nanti malam, siapkan makanan yang banyak karena aku akan mengadakan pesta di rumah ini, banyak temanku yang akan datang dan kamulah yang akan menjadi pelayan di pesta tersebut"

Mata Baekhyun membelalak mendengar apa yang diucapkan suaminya

"Kau-bilang-apa? Pelayan?" tannyanya seakan memperjelas apa yang baru saja didengarnya

"Benar, kau"

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? Bukankah kita bisa menyewa pelayan dari luar?"

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi apa yang telah kukatakan 5 menit yang lalu Byun."

Gemerlap lampu disko berpendar-pendar di dalam sebuah apartemen minimalis itu, gelak tawa terdengar jelas seakan memperjelas kalau semua orang yang ada di apartemen tersebut menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Bercannda, menari, bahkan ada juga beberapa pasangan yang melakukan tindakan yang tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan di keramaian. LIAR dan BEBAS, mungkin itulah gambaran yang pas untuk mereka.

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah menerima bahwa apartemen yang sebelumnya tertata rapi kini berubah layaknya kapal pecah, pemuda itu hanya berharap setelah pesta ini selesai, dia masih punya tenaga untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang ada. Karena sungguh Baekhyun rasanya sudah lelah karena harus melayani setiap teman-teman Chanyeol. Ironis memang di saat statusmu sebagai nyonya rumah yang seharusnya berkuasa tapi itu tidak berlaku bahkan di rumahmu sendiri.

Sementara Baekhyun tengah sibuk dengan tugas barunya, Chanyeol malah bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya, tanpa memandang Baekhyun sedikit pun. Bohong jika Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan suaminya, bohong jika Baekhyun tak sakit hati melihat pemandangan di depan matanya, bohong jika Baekhyun tidak ingin menangis. Demi Tuhan, dia ingin berteriak dan mengusir orang-orang tak tahu malu ini dari rumahnya, namun Baekhyun bisa apa, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menerimanya. Kemudian direbahkannya tubuhnya di sebuah sofa, sekadar untuk mengistirahatkan kaki dan tubuhnya. Keringat nampak membanjiri wajah putihnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kris pemuda berwajah oriental mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah memijat kecil kakinya

"Kris, sedang apa kau di sini?" timpal Baekhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Apa kau lupa, aku _Hyung_ Chanyeol sudah pasti aku diundang ke pesta ini." sahut pemuda berambut pirang tersebut sambil tersenyum manis "Tapi lebih daripada itu, apa kau baik- baik saja? Wajahmu begitu pucat? Kau sakit?" senyum di wajah nya menghilang diganti dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

Tak ada respon berarti dari Baekhyun, hanya sebuah gumaman kecil sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kris.

Tidak yakin dengan jawaban Baekhyun, Kris menempelkan tangannya di kening Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku"

"Chanyeol _oppa_ , kenapa _oppa_ jadi kurus begini? Apa istri _oppa_ tidak bisa mengurus _oppa_?"

Baekhyun dan juga Kris menolehkan kepala, menuju sumber suara. Seorang wanita seksi tengah menggelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol begitu mesra dan juga intens, menimbulkan luka yang sangat sakit di hati Baekhyun bahkan pria mungil tersebut mampu mendengar retakan hatinya sendiri. Tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata pun keluar dari sepasang mata indah Baekhyun.

Menyadari yang terjadi, Kris lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulus pria mungilnya. Bohong jika Kris tidak merasakan apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun.

"Itukah alasan yang membuatmu mengeluarkan air mata? Semenderita itukah pernikahanmu, Baek?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Kris akhirnya berlalu tapi Baekhyun bukanlah lelaki bodoh yang tidak tahu arah dan tujuan Kris, maka bak lesatan peluru Baekhyun berlari meyusul Kris dan menghalangi lelaki pirang tersebut mendatangi Chanyeol. Tentu Kris kaget atas reaksi Baekhyun, dia pun meminta penjelasan dari pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"Jangan lakukan itu." cicitnya

"Ini keterlaluan Baek, kau tidak bisa selamanya menerima perlakuan tidak adil darinya. Biarkan aku memberi Chanyeol pelajaran."

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

"Dan apa kaupikir aku percaya dengan ucapan 'aku baik-baik saja' darimu? Aku tidak bodoh Baek, aku tahu apa yang kaurasakan. Minggir! Biarkan aku memberi pelajaran pada pria kurang ajar tersebut."

Kembali Baekhyun menghalangi langkah Kris, entahlah Baekhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa dia menghalangi Kris memberi peringatan pada Chanyeol. Harusnya Baekhyun senang Kris membelanya mungkin dengan begini Chanyeol bisa merubah sikapnya pada Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tahu betul jika dua bersaudara tersebut sedang berselisih paham itu bisa berakhir dengan perkelahian. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin mereka terluka karena dirinya, itulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kris, aku bisa menerimanya" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis

"Tapi aku tidak, Baek, aku tidak terima kau diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Chanyeol. Menyingkirlah, Baek, akan kuberi pelajaran pada adik tak tahu diri itu."

"kumohon, Kris. Jangan"

"Aku sungguh tidak paham dengan jalan pikiranmu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kaurencanakan sehingga kau mau menerima perlakuan tidak adil darinya? Aku yakin kau bukan orang bodoh, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun melihatnya, melihat kris mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, terlihat jelas Kris tengah menahan amarahnya.

"Karena aku mencintai Chanyeol. Apa pun akan kulakukan asalkan aku bisa bersama dengannya. Kumohon mengertilah, Kris. Ak—"

"Kau bodoh, Baek, sangat bodoh apa kau tahu itu? Jangan jadikan cintamu sebagai alasan untuk menerima perlakuan semena-mena darinya!"

"Ini risiko yang harus kuhadapi. Kumohon pengertianmu"

Setelah melontarkan kalimat tersebut, Baekhyun pun pergi. Tak memedulikan Kris dan segala keterkejutan pemuda jangkung tersebut. Di sisi lain, Kris nampak frustasi, berkali-kali dia mengacak-acak rambutnya, berkali-kali pula lelaki itu mengembuskan napasnya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah kaumainkan, Baek, tapi apapun itu kuharap kau sadar akan kesalahanmu" monolognya

Hari berganti, minggu berlalu, bulan pun ikut berlalu. Tak terasa pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah memasuki bulan ke 12. Hampir satu tahun sudah mereka bersama, tapi tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan dari hubungan keduanya. Chanyeol tetap melakukan rutinitasnya, berpesta dan berpesta seakan dia akan mati jika tidak melakukan pesta barang satu hari pun.

Awalnya Baekhyun memaklumi semua sikap dan perbuatan Chanyeol yang selalu menjadikannya pelayan di setiap pesta yang diselenggarakan tanpa memedulikan hati dan perasaannya yang terluka. Namun, seperti halnya batu yang perlahan tapi pasti akan terkikis jika ditetesi air terus menerus, dengan pasti pula Baekhyun merasa tak sanggup menerima semua perbuatan Chanyeol.

"Yeol, hentikan semua kegilaanmu! Kau terlihat seperti seorang maniak, kau tahu? Apa kau tidak bisa menghargaiku sebagai istrimu?"

Chanyeol hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan istrinya. Bukankah perlakuannya sudah lama? Lalu kenapa Baekhyun baru membahasnya? "Kau sendiri yang menginginkan semua ini, kenapa kau menyalahkanku?

"Kapan aku pernah menginginkan semua ini?" tautan alis sempurna tercetak di kening Baekhyun

"Saat kau menerima perjodohan ini saat itulah kau harus menerima semua risiko yang ada"

"Tapi kita hampir satu tahun kita menikah, Yeol, apa selama itu kau tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku? Dan Risiko? Inikah risiko yang kaumaksud itu?"

"Benar."

"Tak bisakah kau mencintaiku walau hanya sedikit saja? Tak bisakah kau menghargai perasaanku yang begitu besar padamu, Yeol?"

Tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya Chanyeol hanya berkata "Jika suatu hari aku mencintaimu, kurasa hanya sebuah keterpaksaan." Setelahnya, Chanyeol pun meninggalkan Baekhyun

Baekhyun menangis, hatinya begitu sakit menerima kenyataan yang ada. Sebesar itukah kebencian Chanyeol padanya? Apakah seumur hidupnya pemuda tersebut tidak pernah merasakan cinta dari orang yang dicintainya?

Sakit, sungguh sakit, itulah yang dirasakan Byun Baekhyun. Sakit yang dirasakan di dadanya begitu menyiksanya. Sambil terus menangis, Baekhyun hanya bisa memukul-mukul dadanya berharap rasa sakit tersebut akan lenyap. Namun bukannya menghilang, rasa sakit tersebut malah semakin menyiksanya. Dan hal terakhir yang Baekhyun ingat adalah gelap.

Ruangan bercat putih menyapa indera penglihatan Baekhyun ketika pertama kali lelaki itu membuka mata. Aroma obat-obatan khas Rumah Sakit tercium jelas oleh hidungnya. Sudah hampir lima tahun Baekhyun tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Rumah Sakit, namun kali ini dia melakukannya.

Baekhyun benci rumah sakit, entah apa sebabnya namun Baekhyun sangat membencinya. Lucu memang ketika kau membenci suatu hal namun keadaan malah memaksamu mengalami hal tersebut.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Kris, pria berambut pirang menghampiri ranjang perawatan Baekhyun

"Hai, Kris" sapa Baekhyun dengan suara yang amat lemah, namun Kris masih bisa mendengarnya

"Apa yang terjadi denganku? Bagaimana aku bisa berakhir di tempat ini?"

"Aku menemukanmu tergeletak tak sadar kan diri di samping tempat tidurmu, Baek, dan—" seakan ada ribuan Jarum yang tertanam di tenggorokannya, Kris tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Dan terima kasih sudah menolongku"

Ingin rasanya Kris memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, menyalurkan kehangatan yang dimilikinya karena demi Tuhan, dalam keadaan seperti ini Baekhyun masih terlihat memesona dengan senyum manis yang terlukis di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan semuanya Baek?

"Karena aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain apalagi mendapat belas kasihan dari orang lain"

"Tapi apakah harus seperti ini akhirnya?" Kris tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya. Lunturlah sudah pertahanan yang telah dibuatnya. "Apakah tidak ada cara lain yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"Ini sudah menjadi garis hidupku Kris, aku ikhlas menerimanya. Oh ya, bisakah kau memberikan surat ini kepada Chanyeol?"

"Akan kupastikan surat ini sampai di tangan Chanyeol. Dia ada di luar, perlukah kupanggilkan?"

Hanya gelengan lemah yang keluar sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kris" Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat kondisiku yang seperti ini. Sampaikan saja surat dan salamku padanya"

"Aku jamin itu"

"Terima kasih banyak. Kris aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur, bisakah kau meninggalkanku? Aku tidak ingin kamu melihat wajah burukku ketika sedang tertidur". Usapan lembut yang di lakukan Kris menjadi jawaban atas permintaannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu beristirahat. Tidurlah yang nyenyak dan damai"

"Terima kasih, _Hyun_ g.". untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup nya, Baekhyun memanggil kris dengan sebutan _Hyung._ Perlahan Baekhyun pun menutup kedua mata indahnya, akan tetapi, sebelum tubuh lemah tersebut benar-benar terlelap, Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi nya.

"Beristirahatlah, _my love_ "

Terlihat Kris memberikan surat yang diamanahkan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol, dengan kening mngernyit Chanyeol menerima surat tersebut.

"Surat apa ini _Hyung_?"

"Bacalah, maka kau akan tahu yang sebenarnya"

Dengan pasti Chanyeol membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari deretan huruf yang tercetak sempurna di kertas tersebut.

Remasan kuat di kertas itu mengakhiri semuanya. Air mata yang sedari tadi di tahan kini tak mampu lagi dibendungnya.

"Bodoh," isaknya, "kau bodoh Baek, sungguh bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku? Andai saja kamu mengatakan yang sebenarnya maka aku akan terus membahagiakanmu, bukan malah menyia-nyiakanmu"

Kris tak mampu lagi berkata apa-apa, yang dilakukannya hanya mengusap pelan bahu adik kecilnya. Kris sadar Cahnyeol tidak mudah menerima kenyatan ini, begitupun dirinya. Selain fakta bahwa mereka—dia, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun—sudah tumbuh bersama sejak kecil, kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol selama ini telah berbuat kasar pada Baekhyun juga menjadi hal tersulit untuk menerima keadaan Baekhyun. Andai Chanyeol bisa memutar balikkan waktu, maka dia akan membahagiakan Baekhyun selamanya.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau tidak tahu soal penyakit yang diderita Baekhyun selama ini?"

Kris menggeleng. "Baekhyun begitu pandai menyembunyikan penyakitnya. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh padaku jika merasakan sakit. Aku pun terkejut ketika Dokter Kim memberitahuku soal ini"

 _ **Flash back**_

" _Dokter bilang apa? Kanker paru-paru? Jangan bercanda_ _,_ _Kim!"_

" _Untuk apa aku bercanda dalam urusan nyawa orang lain_ _,_ _Kris_ _._ _" dokter bername tag Kim junmyeon itu menjawab keterkejutan Kris – teman kuliahnya. "Baekhyun sudah menderita penyakit itu sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, bahkan pihak rumah sakit sudah memvonis kalau hidupnya tidak akan bertahan lama. Apakah Baekhyun tidak pernah memberitahumu?"_

 _Gelengan samar dari Kris menjawab pertanyaan dokter muda tersebut_ _._

" _Separah itukah penyakitnya_ _._ _"_

" _Stadium akhir, dan kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktu_ _._ _"_

 _Raut wajah Kris berubah seketika 'hanya tinggal menunggu waktu?' apakah ini akhir hidup orang yang dicintainya?_

 _Menyadari perubahan air muka Kris, Junmyeon merasa ini terlalu kejam bagi mereka. Namun apa daya dia harus mengatakan semuanya._

" _Maafkan aku Kris, bukan maksudku untuk menakut-nakutimu atau apapun itu,_ _aku hanya ingin kalian mempersiapkan diri atas segala kemungkinan yang terjadi."_

" _Aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu_ _,_ _Junmyeon. Aku tahu kamu dan timmu sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun_ _._ _"_

 _Sebuah pelukan hangat menjadi akhir dari pertemuan dua sahabat yang sudah lama tak berjumpa tersebut._

" _Aku tahu ini berat, tapi kau harus menerima nya. Maaf ini di luar kuasa ku"_

" _Terima kasih_ _,_ _Junmyeon_ _._ _"_

" _Itu sudah kewajibanku,_ old friend. _"_

 _Setelah memberikan anggukan kepala kepada dokter berwajah malaikat tersebut sebagai tanda hormat, Kris akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan sahabat lamanya._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Bodoh" umpatan yang tak bermaksud apa-apa itu terus keluar dari celah bibir Chanyeol "kenapa dia begitu suka menyiksa dirinya?"

"Mungkin inilah cara Baekhyun mencintaimu, Adikku"

Usapan lembut di kening Baekhyun membuat sang Empunya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hai," sapanya pada sang pemilik tangan

"Hai, Baek." Chanyeol—sang Pemilik Tangan—membalasnya dengan senyum lembut. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Menyedihkan." ujar Baekhyun berusaha bergurau, namun hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang lucu bagi Chanyeol.

"Mau kuajak jalan-jalan di luar?" Tawarnya. "Kelihatannya udaranya sangat bagus, Baek"

Hanya sebuah senyum simpul yang diberikan Baekhyun sebagai jawaban.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun turun dari ranjang perawatannya kemudian membantu pemuda ringkih tersebut duduk di kursi roda. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menangis melihat kondisi Baekhyun sekarang, tubuh yang dulu begitu kuat kini tak ayalnya sebuah kayu lapuk yang rentan akan sentuhan. Sungguh. jika Chanyeol diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang masa lalu, dia akan selalu ada untuk Baekhyun, menghujaninya dengan semua kebahagiaan yang diinginkan pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Yeol?" suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada, hanya mengingat masa kecil kita." sahut pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol terus mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah taman rumah sakit, tak banyak orang di sana hanya beberapa pasien yang sedang mencari udara segar bersama beberapa perawat yang mengawasi, seperti halnya dirinya.

"Segar." racau Baekhyun sembari menengadahkan tangannya, menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari yang menempa kulit pucatnya

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol yang kini berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun guna menyamakan tinggi badan mereka. "Maafkan aku, aku tahu kata maafku terlambat tapi aku benar-benar menyesal atas semua perbuatanku padamu." lanjutnya berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak keluar dari sepasang mata indahnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Yeol, tidak ada yang salah di sini. Justru seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf kepadamu, aku tahu pernikahan kita menyiksa batinmu. Maafkan aku, Yeol."

"Tidak, Baek, kau tak pernah salah. Aku yang salah, aku menyia-nyiakan cinta yang kamu berikan padaku. Andai aku tahu seperti ini jadinya aku akan membahagiakanmu, Baek. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku"

Tangan kurus Baekhyun teulur menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi mulus suaminya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, pemuda tersebut juga sedih atas kenyataan yang harus diterimanya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Yeollie." Sahutnya lembut.

Sebuah pelukan hangat yang diterimanya, membuat Baekhyun menangis di pelukan suaminya. Remasan kuat pada kemeja Chanyeol menjadi bukti bahwa Baekhyun sangat sedih dan seakan tak rela jika harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

" _Sebentar lagi, ku mohon"_ cicitnya

Pun begitu dengan Chanyeol, pemuda tersebut juga tak kuasa menahan kesedihan yang menderanya,

Kris, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan moment tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah, pasrah akan apa yang menimpa orang yang dicintainya.

"Mungkin ini terlambat, Baek, tapi aku senang akhirnya kamu mendapatkan apa yang kauimpikan." Setelahnya Kris pun berlalu meninggalkan dua lelaki yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

Lorong rumah sakit nampak disibukkan dengan beberapa perawat dan dokter yang berlarian, sepertinya ada pasien yang memerlukan pertolongan medis secepatnya. Chanyeol dan Kris hanya mengernyitkan alis melihat keadaan yang ada.

" _Hyung_ , siapa kira-kira orang yang sedang kritis tersebut, ya?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas mungkin keadaannya sangat parah kalau dilihat dari kesibukan yang ada."

Dan pertanyaan Chanyeol terjawab ketika dia dan Kris ada di depan kamar perawatan Baekhyun. Sontak kedua saudara tersebut langsung masuk untuk melihat kondisi orang yang paling mereka sayangi.

Kim Junmyeon—Dokter pribadi Baekhyun yang sekaligus sahabat lama Kris—nampak sibuk memberikan instruksi kepada timnya guna memberikan pertolongan medis pada pasiennya. Beberapa kali dokter muda tersebut menyeka peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnyanya. Dan Kris menyadari ini untuk pertama kalinya sahabatnya tersebut nampak kacau. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kris, Chanyeol hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan beberapa peralatan medis di tubuhnya. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh Chanyeol karena demi Tuhan, dia belum siap jika Baekhyun harus pergi secepat ini.

"Junmyeon, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris tak sabar.

"Tekanan darah Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengalami penurunan yang drastis. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, yang jelas kondisi Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar parah."

"Kumohon _Hyung_ selamatkan Baekhyun-ku. Lakukan apa saja demi Baekhyun, kumohon."

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin Chanyeol- _ah_ , semampuku. Sekarang lebih baik kalian keluar sambil terus berdoa demi Baekhyun." Timpal dokter berwajah malaikat tersebut dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Dan tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, Chanyeol dan Kris akhirnya melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun.

Setelah satu jam, Junmyeon pun keluar dari ruang perawatan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya langsung menghampiri dokter muda tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun, _Hyung_? Dia baik-baik saja, 'kan? Kau berhasil menyelamatkan Baekhyun, 'kan, _Hyung_?" Chanyeol terus memberondong dengan pertanyaan yang dari tadi berputar di otaknya. Merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa dari dokter di hadapannya, Chanyeol menjadi emosi, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa semuanya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, _Hyung_? Jawab pertanyaanku! Baekhyun baik-baik saja, 'kan." Cercanya sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja dokter Kim tersebut.

"Chanyeol, tenanglah." Kris berusaha melepaskan cengkraman adiknya.

"Baekhyun ingin bicara dengan kalian, masuklah." Ujar Dokter Kim membuka suara. " Maaf, ini di luar kuasaku" sesalnya

Bak lesatan peluru, Chanyeol langsung masuk ke ruang perawatan Baekhyun disusul oleh Kris di belakangnya. Di sini, di ranjang itu Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tengah berbaring lemah dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang terpasang di tubuhnya, sungguh miris, orang yang dulu begitu ceria kini harus terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun menjadi tanda bahwa sang Pemilik menyuruh Chanyeol mendekat.

"Hai," Sapanya lemah

"Hai, Baek." sahut Chanyeol. Sementara Kris hanya berdiam tanpa ada pergerakan sedikit pun. Kakinya terasa kaku tanpa bisa di gerakkan seakan ribuan paku telah mengunci seluruh sistem saraf di kakinya.

"Waktuku tidak banyak, Yeol, Kris. Aku hanya ingin berpamitan dengan kalian."

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Kris akhirnya membuka suara setelah beberapa detik dia terdiam.

"Dunia ini sudah tidak memerlukanku, Kris." Tenggorokan Baekhyun tercekat ketika mengucapkan kalimat tersebut .

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, terima kasih atas semuanya, aku bersyukur bahwa di

usiaku yang pendek, aku bisa mengenal kalian. Masa-masa indah yang pernah kita lewati akan selalu kuingat sampai kapanpun. Aku senang aku bisa mencintaimu Yeol, dan aku senang aku bisa merasakan cinta darimu, Kris. Tapi maaf aku tidak sempat membalasnya." Senyuman tipis dari Kris menjadi jawaban atas permintaan maaf Baekhyun

Sesaat kemudian Kris memeluk tubuh ringkih Baekhyun, memberikan usapan lembut di punggungnya. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan yang dimiliknya.

"Berbahagialah di sana, Baek, aku akan selalu mengingatmu."

Setelahnya Kris melepaskan pelukannya, dan kini giliran Chanyeol yang memberikan pelukan kepada Baekhyun. Sungguh Baekhyun sudah tak kuasa menahan semuanya, pertahanannya runtuh seketika tepat di saat Chanyeol memeluk mesra dirinya. Andai Tuhan memberikan sedikit waktu lagi untuknya, Baekhyun berharap pelukan seperti ini bisa baekhyun rasakan setiap harinya

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Yeol" cicitnya. "Sangat sakit. Aku ingin bebas dan bahagia tanpa adanya penyakit yang bersemayam di tubuhku"

"Baek, kumohon. Jangan. _Jebal_."

"Aku harus pergi, Yeol. Harus"

"Kenapa semua berakhir seperti ini, Baek? Kenapa? Tidak adakah yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu?"

"Maafkan aku, ini sudah di luar batas kemampuan tubuhku."

"Pergilah, Baek, kami merelakanmu." Kris yang berusaha tegar akhirnya membuka suara.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menjawabnya, karena demi Tuhan, dia sudah tak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan suaranya., tenggorokannya terasa kering dan gersang bak hamparan padang pasir. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun tetap tinggal bersama orang-orang yang dicintainya. Tapi apa daya, Tuhan telah memanggilnya.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, membuat sang Empunya menatap ke dalam manik cokelat di hadapannya. Dan dalam hitungan detik sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman mesra penuh dengan kasih sayang, ciuman yang selama ini Baekhyun impikan dan kini untuk pertama kali dan yang terakhir kalinya Baekhyun mendapatkannya.

"Aku mencintai kalian." seru Baekhyun sesaat setelah ciuman itu terlepas. " sampaikanlah salam serta maafku pada _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ , juga sampaikan permintaan maafku pada orang tuaku. Aku tahu mereka kecewa padaku, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin membebani pikiran mereka.

"Akan kusampaikan semua pesanmu, Baek. Istirahatlah dengan damai."

"Byun Baekhyun, ak-aku mencintaimu, _will you marry me_?" tanpa diguga oleh siapapun Chanyeol mengutarakan apa yang mengganjal di hati nya.

Air mata Baekhyun jatuh perlahan, seulas senyum tersungging di bibir pucatnya.

" _Yes, I will_ "

Dan secara perlahan kelopak mata yang dulunya berhiaskan eyeliner tersebut tertutup rapat, dan tak akan pernah terbuka untuk selamanya.

Suara tangis membahana dalam ruangan bercat putih tersebut. Chanyeol tetap pada posisinya memegang tangan Baekhyun seakan tak mau melepaskan barang sedetik pun. Sementara Kris, tubuhnya sudah tak mampu lagi menopang berat badannya, dengan perlahan pemuda pirang tersebut terduduk di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin.

Di sinilah Baekhyun berada sekarang, di sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan bunga dan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Surgakah? Mungkin benar. Tapi yang jelas di tempat ini seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mengalami hal yang bernama penderitaan.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian**

Sepasang mata indah tersebut tak pernah lepas dari deretan huruf yang ada di depannya, matanya tampak serius walau sudah beberapa kali membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut. Entahlah, mungkin Chanyeol merasa dengan membaca surat terakhir yang di berikan kepadanya mampu mengurangi rasa bersalahnya kepada sosok yang sekarang telah meninggalkannya. Air mata tak kunjung berhenti setiap kali membaca surat tersebut. Cengengkah? Mungkin benar. Tapi Chanyeol tak peduli.

Kepergian Baekhyun memberikan dampak yang sangat besar pada kehidupan seorang Park Chanyeol. Walau orangtua Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan sikap dan perbuatan Chanyeol kepada putra mereka semasa hidup namun Chanyeol tetap merasa ini semua salahnya. Kris juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak, yang bisa dilakukan hanya memberi dukungan kepada adik semata wayangnya.

"Kau tidak usah merasa bersalah, Yeol, ini bukan salahmu."

"Tidak, _Hyung_ , ini salahku. Mungkin jika aku memberikan kebahagiaan kepada Baekhyun, dia bisa hidup lebih lama."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menentang takdir, adikku. Jika kematian sudah menyapa, tak ada satu makhluk pun di dunia ini yang bisa menghindarinya, termasuk Baekhyun. Sudahlah, lupakan semua kesalahanmu, tata kembali hidupmu yang mengerikan ini. Kau tahu kau terlihat lebih seram dari pada setan yang ada di muka bumi." Kris berusaha mencair kan suasana yang ada, dan nampaknya hal itu cukup berhasil bagi Chanyeol. Terbukti pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek tersebut tersenyum atas candaan kakaknya.

"Baiklah, kemana rencana kita hari ini? Aku sudah bosan melihatmu meratapi nasib seperti seorang wanita yang di telah dihamili pacarnya kemudian ditinggal kabur"

" _It's up to you_ _,_ _dude_ _._ _"_

Tangan Kris lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol membawanya ke suatu tempat yang bisa membuat adik kesayangannya kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang dulu. Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah ketika sang kakak menarik tangannya. Kris benar sudah saatnya Chanyeol menata kembali hidupnya yang berantakan pasca kepergian Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol pun yakin Baekhyun tidak akan senang jika melihatnya terus bersedih.

Selepas kepergian dua saudara tersebut, terlihat sosok yang begitu bersinar tersenyum lembut dan bahagia.

" _Terima kasih_ _,_ _Chanyeol."_

Setelahnya sosok tersebut pun lenyap disertai dengan embusan angin yang menyejukkan. Meninggalkan sebuah kertas yang beberapa hari ini tak pernah absen di kehidupan Chanyeol.

 **Dear Chanyeol,**

 **Saat kau membaca surat ini, itu tandanya kondisiku benar-benar parah. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas semua yang telah kulakukan. Maaf karena telah menerima perjodohan orangtua kita secara sepihak tanpa sedikit pun memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena aku ingin hidup bersamamu di sisa akhir hidupku. Kanker paru-paru yang kualami yang terpaksa membuatku melakukan tindakan bodoh ini, penyakit yang selama hampir lima tahun ini kusembunyikan tanpa ada satu oarng pun yang mengetahuinya kecuali dokter Kim—dokter pribadiku. Mungkin aku egois** **,** **tapi aku hanya berusaha memberikan kenangan indah sebelum ajal menjemputku, dan percayalah aku tulus mencintaimu Yeol.**

 **Terima kasih selama hampir satu tahun ini kamu terus berada di sampingku tidak pernah mengucapkan kata cerai walau sebenarnya mudah saja bagimu untuk melakukannya. Kuharap suatu saat nanti kamu menemukan orang yang tepat untukmu** **,** **Yeol, kudoakan kamu selalu berbahagia dari atas sana.**

 **Aku tahu ini berat setelah kamu mengetahui kebenarannya. Tapi percayalah walau ragaku sudah tidak ada, namun hatiku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Jadi, biarkan aku pergi membawa cinta itu bersamaku.**

 **Yang mencintaimu** **,**

 **Byun Baekhyun.**

 ** _-END-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Mind to give My Eonni some Review?**

 **KAMSAHAMNIDA ^_^**


End file.
